Catwalk
by Warriorlass
Summary: OKay this is my first and probably only PolandXreader I will ever do, because I think I went a little overboard on it.   This is for my NationXReader list. Warning for language and well...content.


You sat with Feliks, flipping through fashion design magazines. "Oh my gawd _, I like totally got a great idea!" We should have a catwalk with some of Francis' designs! He's been like totally begging me to get a girl to show these off. And since most girls are scared of him and more girls can like relate to me, he wanted me to find a girl. And you're like my best friend aside from Toris, please?" Feliks begged. You were used to his valley girl words and were able to keep from laughing when you agreed to his plea. "I'll do it for you Felix."

"Lime OMG _! You're the best ever!" He flashed a toothy grin and a wink, "This is gonna like rock the world like totally!" Feliks exclaimed. He may be the closest boy creature to being a girl on this earth, but there was manliness inside him that only you could see.

And you wished and hoped that someday he would express that manliness to you. After all you've been crushing on him since Toris first introduced the two of you.

So the next day after school, you came by Feliks' house and realized when he said 'catwalk' he meant the whole nine yards! His whole backyard was covered in chairs with people coming to see this. Damn your polish friend. You thought as you blushed with embarrassment. Feliks maybe shy around strangers, but he was totally capable of showing off his best friend. You hurried into the house to find Feliks, you were going to tell him off for inviting more than just France over. But when you saw Feliks ordering people about to take the clothes down to the dressing room behind the stadium you knew you couldn't say anything. He looked so happy and pleased about all this. You knew you couldn't break his heart.

"Hey Feliks, I'm here. So did you skip school or just get picked up early?"

"Skipped." He said. You kind of figured as much.

"So what kind of clothing designs are these?"

He grinned widely, "Just you wait, this is going to be like totally the best!"

So the clothes were a surprise. You nodded as he led you downstairs, and into the dressing room. When you saw your first outfit you went pale as snow. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" You said.

"Come on! Why not!" Feliks said with a pout.

"This is lingerie! And not just any lingerie this is the like the kind you get on the 'dirtiest' side in one of those places. This is the kinkiest things I've ever seen."

"So, does it turn you on?" He asked mischievously.

You blushed, because you knew it did, this was the king of stuff you'd like to do a catwalk for Feliks, and only him, "First the hundreds of people and now this? I can't do it." That's when Feliks pulled you close to him and looked down into your eyes intimately. Feliks' face was for once serious, but with a hint of something else you couldn't put your finger on…He leaned his forehead against yours and whispered, "If you do this, I will like totally make it worth the pain." Shivers shot up your back when he said that, and with new found hope that maybe his manliness wasn't too far deep inside him. You nodded, "Sure."

So you know what you did? To ensure the best responses, you didn't think, you just acted. You put on the first outfit and flaunted and strutted your stuff. All the guys out there were nose-bleeding. And damn if it wasn't sexy! Everyone was trying to climb up onto the stadium to get a piece for you. It was hard for even the most sophisticated and strong willed of the guys who Feliks had picked to be the bodyguards.

After it was over, and people filed away, Feliks pulled you into his room and said, "That was like totally the hottest sexiest- Oh damn forget the words." His voice said tight with restrain. You could tell from the flush on his face that he was desperate to get into your parents. He crashed his lips onto yours and pulled off your clothes, and threw off his own. You could tell there would be little to no foreplay. The look on his face said he had to have you now! Rough, deep, hard and fast.

Felis threw you on the bed and handcuffed you to the headboard and fucked you raw, doing all the work himself. His horny little body could not keep in the sexual desires he had been holding in. "_!" He screamed first, "Damn you're so tight! I love you!" You cried with pleasure at everything: him calling your name with such sexual need, the way he fucked you, the way he needed to have you or else he might die, the ecstatic orgasim. The whole of it was as enticing as hell! Oh gawd, if only he could do this to you every second of every minute of the day. "FELIKS! HARDER, FASTER! PLEASE!" You begged of him. He nodded and pumped harder than before. You breaths came in deep and heavy and at long last you both past out next to each other. It wasn't for another hour or two before you woke up with him holding you close to him.

"Feliks…did you mean what you said? That you loved me?" You said shyly.

He grinned his trademark grin, "Of course baby. When have I ever lied to you?"

You blinked back tears and kissed him deeply. "Good, then I can tell you that I love you too."


End file.
